The Boys
The Boys is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Boys #30: 06 May 2009 Current Issue :The Boys #31: 03 Jun 2009 Next Issue :The Boys #32: Jul 2009 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters The Boys *'Billy Butcher' - Leader. *'Wee Hughie' *'Mother's Milk' *'The Frenchman' *'The Female of the Species' Allies *'Mallory' *'Kessler/"Monkey"' *'Susan L. Rayner' - Director of the CIA. *'"Dakota Bob"' - President of the United States. Super-Heroes The Seven *'The Homelander' *'Black Noir' *'Queen Maeve, Empress of the Otherworld' *'A-Train' *'Starlight' *'The Deep' *'Jack from Jupiter' *'The Lamplighter' Young Americans Teenage Kix *'Big Game' *'DogKnott' *'Shout Out' *'PopClaw' *'Blarney Cock' Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Boys #31 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Boys #30 The Boys #29 The Boys #28 The Boys #27 The Boys #26 The Boys #25 The Boys #24 The Boys #23 *Full issue online *Full issue online Past Storylines "I Tell You No Lie, G.I." Issues #19-22. "Good for the Soul" Issues #15-18. "Glorious Five Year Plan" Issues #11-14. "Get Some" Issues #7-10. *Read Issue #7 Online *Read Issue #7 Online "Cherry" Issues #3-6. "The Name of the Game" Issues #1-2. After his girlfriend is killed as a bystander in a battle between Supers, Scot Wee Hughie is recruited to come to America and join "The Boys," a re-formed government-sponsored black-ops team designed to keep superheroes in their place. Collections Hardcovers *'The Boys Definitive Edition' - Collects #1-14. Trade Paperbacks *'The Boys, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "In a world where costumed heroes soar through the sky and masked vigilantes prowl the night, someone's got to make sure the 'supes' don't get out of line. And someone will! Billy Butcher, Wee Hughie, Mother's Milk, The Frenchman, and The Female are The Boys: A CIA-backed team of very dangerous people, each one dedicated to the struggle against the most dangerous force on Earth - superpower! Some superheores have to be watched. Some have to be controlled. And some of them - sometimes - need to be taken out of the picture. That's when you call in The Boys!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305738 *'The Boys, vol. 2: Get Some' - Collects #7-14. "These issues feature the 'legend' the story of the Tek-Knight and the team's journey to frozen Russia!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305681 *'The Boys, vol. 3: Good for the Soul' - Collects #15-22. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305924 *'The Boys, vol. 4: We Gotta Go Now' - Collects #23-30. "Hughie goes undercover as Scottish mutant 'Bagpipe' to join the G-Men, a mysterious and huge group of 'supes' led by the shadowy John Godolkin, with a history of internecine conflict which Butcher is all too happy to exploit. Meanwhile, Annie sees even more of the darkness in her own super-team, the Seven." - WorldCat - ISBN 1848562985 - (forthcoming, July 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Garth Ennis; Artist/Creator/Covers: Darick Robertson Publishing History Issues #1-6 published by DC/WildStorm in 2006. Issues #7+ published by Dynamite Entertainment starting in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Boys #32: Jul 2009 :The Boys Vol. 4: We Gotta Go Now TPB: Jul 2009 :The Boys #33: Aug 2009 News & Features * 31 Mar 2009 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6648025.html The Boys Blow up at Dynamite] * 25 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20177 Garth Ennis Talks Jim Lee, The Boys] * 06 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19416 Ennis & Robertson Talk The Boys] * 09 Sep 2008 - The Writer and his Editor: Ennis & Rybandt * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17893 Ennis & Robertson talk The Boys] * 20 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080820-DarickRobertson.html The Boys & Darick Robertson] * 19 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080819-EnnisTheBoys.html Garth Ennis - Checking in on The Boys] * 08 Aug 2008 - Nick Barrucci on Garth Ennis Month at Dynamite * 02 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/06/02/interview-darick-robertson-on-the-boys/ Interview: Darick Robertson on The Boys] * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13241 The Astonishing G-Men: Ennis talks The Boys] * 30 May 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/004661609.cfm The Boys on The Boys] * 19 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109500 Bring Back The Boys with Ennis & Robertson] * 19 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10342 The Boys Are Back In Town: Ennis & Robertson Speak] * 22 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106095 The Boys Talk About The Boys] * 20 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9726 Tracking The Boys with Darick Robertson] * 09 Feb 2007 - [http://pwbeat.publishersweekly.com/blog/2007/02/09/exclusive-garth-ennis-talks-the-boys-and-more/ Exclusive: Garth Ennis talks The Boys and more] * 07 Feb 2007 - The Boys Lands @ Dynamite Entertainment * 21 Nov 2006 - Darick Robertson: Just One of The Boys * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6924 WWLA Day Two: Darick Robertson is Bringing The Boys to Town] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Boys (comic) Boys, The